Atlas/Hellas
Consisting of all the Greek-speaking lands of the Tyrrhenian and Ionian, Hellas is the main torchbearer of culture in the eastern Mediterranean and has prospered well over the past few centuries, in no small thanks due to the chaos in the lands of their hated foes, the Persians of Asia. Cities such as Athens and Corinth are currently the envy of the world, even as Greek bankers, doctors and teachers have pretty much overrun the cities of Asia, and seem set on conquering even the barbarians to the west from their outposts in distant Gaul and Spain. Although Hellas itself is not a tribute-generating region, it is split into three different regions: Megale Hellas, Archaea Hellas and Macedonia, with the Macedonians ruling the territories of Macedon and Thessaly at home in their namesake region, and the Chremonidian League, a new alliance between the Athenians and Spartans against Macedonian might, covering the lands of Attica and Laconia, its capital. These two however are not the only powers in the region: the Achaean League and Epirus also rule the area. Notes One major weakness of Hellas is that its communities do not have adequate supplies - the only two areas where supplies may be obtained are in Crete, Archaea Hellas and Messapia, Megale Hellas. This means that some factions such as Macedon and Epirus benefit greatly from their access to external supply centres (Epirus can expand into Magna Graecia, and Macedon can move northwards if it sees no reason to unify Greece yet), while the smaller factions like the Chremonidoi and Achaeans have to compete with one another for control of Crete. Megale Hellas Covering Greek Italy (or rather, the home of Italian-born Greeks), Megale Hellas may well be the one and only reason why Greek culture and influence has survived some of the most brutal and destructive conflicts and calamities of ages, but its existence as part of the Greek world is increasingly coming under threat from its Carthaginian rivals, as well as native tribes who believe that the Greeks have no place in Italy. Bruttium *Alternate names: Rhegium; Rhegion; Calabria *Corresponds to: Apulia The strategic location of Bruttium between Sikelia, Messapia and the rest of the Italian mainland has turned it into one of the most densely populated areas of the Mediterranean, with cities dotting the coastline everywhere. Available resources *file:Tribute.png:10 *file:Bonus.png: Population Boom Messapia *Alternate names: Brundisium; Taras; Tarentum *Corresponds to: Apulia Once the home of the Messapii tribe, this peninsula is now the abode of the descendents of Greek colonists who have since then considered this land their home, led by the former Spartan city of Taras. Available resources *file:Bonus.png: Transport requisition *file:Supply Centre.png available Sikelia *Alternate names: Sicilia *Corresponds to: Sicily The diamond in the Italian tiara, Sikelia boasts the finest cities in this part of Italy, fed by the burgeoning trade in wine which is easiily grown in its volcanic highlands. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Wine *file:Tribute.png: 20 *file:Bonus.png: Eureka Macedonia Macedonia's resident dynasts, the basiloi of Macedon through the late Argeads are known to have purchased freedom for Hellas from the Persians through Alexander the Great, and yet it has not come without a cost even to Macedon itself: the consequences of this newfound Greek prestige has also been the potential extinction of liberty in Greece itself at the hands of Macedon. For all of Alexander's great achievements, geography and time may yet deal a cruel blow to his descendents, and the day that blow may be suffered seems ever closer than ever before. Despite being hated and feared by their southern cousins, the wealth of Macedonia's lands and the formidable position it occupies between Hellas and Thrake mean that all of Greece will have to take Macedonia's masters seriously, regardless of of their feelings whatsoever — in the games of princes there is no sentimentality even for ancestral pedigree. *Ruled by: Macedonians (Macedon; Thessaly); and Epirotes (Epirus) *Corresponds to: Thessaly Aetolia *Alternate names: Aetolia Like many parts of the Greek mainland, Aetolia is a land broken up by mountains and bordered by the Achelous to the west and the Evenus to the east, which both flow southwards from its rocky interior. Although they often earn the scorn of more urbanised Greeks who see them as country bumpkins, the Aetolians are also a warrior race, known for the proficiency of their armies. Available resources *file:Bonus.png: Mercenaries Epirus *Alternate names: Pindia; Molossia This snow-bleached mountainous land is the birthplace of the Epirote nation, with the harshest winters and the most ferocious dogs to match. This inhospitability has created a hardy people, to whom toil and exertion are no strangers and thus are well-matched as the allies of Macedon. *Controlled by: Epirotes Available resources *file:Rare.png: War dogs? *file:tribute.png: 15 Macedon *Alternate names: Pella; Macedonia Heirs to the heritage of one of the greatest Greeks of all time, the Macedonians hold sway over a land of mountains and hills whose wealth and fertility have swaddled almost two generations of heroes. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 25 Thessaly The territory of Thessaly is one of the more affluent and cultured parts of Greece, and is dominated by the Thessalian Plain, famous in the Greek world for its horse-breeding culture. Its capital city-state, Thessaloniki or "Triumphant Thessaly", is one of the ancient and prestigious cities of the ancient Greek world. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Horses *file:Tribute.png: 20 *file:Bonus.png: Cultural Domination Archaea Hellas "Old Greece" as it is called is the cradle of Greek civilisation, centred where the Peloponnese meets the forbidding mountains of the northern coast. Unlike the unwashed northerners of who delude themselves into believing themselves the very descendents of gods, the people of this ancient land know that they can count on their descent from the likes of Nestor, Agamemnon and Menelaus. While covering the ancient lands of Achaea, Attica and Laconia, Archaea Hellas isn't just confined to the Greek mainland and also includes Crete — the largest island in the Greek archipelago. *Alternate names: Sparta, Achaea, Peloponnesos *Corresponds to: Morea Achaea *Alternate names: Corinth; Arcadia The northern half of the Peloponnese is dominated by the wealthy city-states of Argos and Corinth, and is also known for its mild climate, which makes it an ideal place for the cultivation of olives, although the lack of space means that wholesale cereal cultivation is near to impossible. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Olive oil *file:Tribute.png: 20 *file:Bonus.png: Boom: Wealth Attica The glory days of Attica's rulers, the city-state of Athinai, may be long gone, but Athinai's influence, aided by its democratic traditions, has very much left its mark in the world from distant Baetican shores all the way to the rocky wastes of Bactriana to the far east. Attica is also near to the one shrine the Greeks hold most dear: the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi. The people of Attica are staunch democrats just as they are crafty traders, and for this reason they are often the scourges of tyrants even as much as their investments are most badly desired. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Relics *file:Tribute.png: 20 *file:Bonus.png: Political Dissidents Crete Despite its hallowed past glorified in legend and song, Crete is still a poor country, consisting of arid mountains and the wine-dark sea which swirls around it. Nevertheless, this land is good for grazing/ Crete has strategic significance: anyone who wishes to consolidate control over Asia and Greece must control Crete, and many have attempted this over mankind's long history. For this reason Cretan shepherds are amongst some of the world's finest fighters, if not the most dangerous bandits. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Wool *file:Supply Centre.png available Laconia Despite its prowess, the city-state of Sparte — Laconia's most famous resident — has begun to show the signs of age in this new era of great overseas empire and pecuniary intercourse. The Spartans, however, still live and it is not likely that they will be backing down any time, aided by the remoteness of their rugged homeland. Category:Atlas Category:Macedonians Category:Chremonidian League Category:Epirotes Category:Achaean League